Many jurisdictions require an autopsy to be performed to assure that death was from natural or accidental causes, and an autopsy is sometimes requested or permitted by the family of the deceased, even though not legally required. It is not unusual for a Medical Examiners' office, in an urban area, to perform a number of autopsy examinations a day.
During the autopsy, a medical examiner may perform different procedures on a person's body to determine the cause of death and other medical information that may not have been known during the person's life. Incisions may be made to the skull and chest and organs such as the brain, the stomach, the kidneys, the liver and the heart may be detached and lifted out of the body. The organs are examined and weighted then tissue samples may be taken for further examination. Finally, the organs are placed in a viscera bag and replaced inside the body, the incisions are sewn shut and the person's body is prepared for burial or cremation.
However, some body fluids often remain in the body organs that have been removed from the body and placed in the viscera bag. As a result, leaks can occur with the viscera bag which can be undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a viscera bag that can contain organs and the like without leakage.